


Особый вызов

by Zeitgeist_trooper



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeitgeist_trooper/pseuds/Zeitgeist_trooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магистру тоже надо как-то снимать стресс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Особый вызов

Все как всегда проходило сумбурно. Он обнял меня так крепко, что я не могла вздохнуть, и, прижав к стене, целовал. От момента, когда я получала «особый вызов» (как это значилось в табеле бригадира) до непосредственно встречи проходило максимум пять минут. Мы, собственно, не всегда раздевались полностью. Короткий, жаркий, ошеломляющий секс. После такого пол дня ходишь на ватных ногах. Но хотя бы начальство не цепляется. Уж не знаю, кто и как с ними договорился.

Началось это так же сногсшибательно. В буквальном смысле. У техников вообще жизнь не пестрит неожиданностями. Даже «внезапные» учебные тревоги на третий раз уже рутина. Отрабатывай и на боковую. Уверена, штурмовиков учат куда веселее, чем нас. Командный шаттл магистра Кайло Рена регулярно нуждался в ремонте. У наших к нему особое отношение, если вы понимаете, о чем я. По слухам, миссия на этот раз прошла не очень удачно. Поэтому во время «планового техосмотра» по прилету я была готова ко всему. Почти ко всему. Странности начались сразу, потому что все было в порядке: ни единой царапины на приборной панели, ни подгорелых вмятин — ничего. Или магистр научился как-то иначе выражать свой гнев, или его тут вообще не было. Тяжелые шаги со стороны рубки опровергли вторую мысль. Я обычно не оборачиваюсь к начальству, когда работаю. Не стоит беспокоить важных людей, а отдавать честь, как солдаты, нам не положено. Вдруг меня схватили за руку и развернули. Магистр смотрел мне в глаза, и я замерла, ошарашенная то ли всеми этими манипуляциями, то ли отсутсвием маски. Никогда в своей жизни не видела его без маски. Однако я не успела что-либо рассмотреть. Он впился губами в мой полураскрытый от удивления рот, и время замерло, став тягучим и осязаемым. Не могу сказать, что я почувствовала сперва. Страх? Растерянность? Нет, пожалуй, пора перестать себе врать. Это было возбуждение. Как будто меня «включили в сеть». Он оторвался от моих губ и замер. О, похоже все не так, как мне показалось. Он не пытался «взять меня силой» (я еле сдержала совсем неуместную в тот момент улыбку). Он спрашивал. Видимо, слова давались ему хуже, чем действия. Что ж. На этот раз я сама обвила его руками, склонила к себе (при такой разнице в росте это почти комично) и одарила самым горячим поцелуем, на какой была способна. Полагаю, он догадался, что это твердое «да».

С тех пор все стало напоминать полет сквозь астероидное поле. Внезапные «вызовы», затишья на время его отлетов, даже простая встреча в коридорах базы могла закончиться спонтанным сексом в техблоке. О, да. Генерал Хакс удивился бы, узнав, в каких местах мы побывали. Разве что не в его каюте. Кажется, нет. Магистр всегда такой разный, невозможно предугадать его настроение. За пять минут, когда я практически бегу к назначенному месту встречи, мне нравится гадать, каким он будет сегодня: ненасытным и бескомпромиссным, чувственным и податливым. Надеюсь, что я вполне удовлетворяю его запросам. Мы не разговаривали особо. И я никогда ни о чем не спрашивала. Хотя меня интересует один вопрос: «Скольких он перецеловал, чтобы выбрать себе партнера для разрядки или я просто оказалась «в нужном месте, в нужное время?»» В любом случае, пока все довольны. Он, иначе не звал бы меня снова и снова, я, потому что мгновенно вспыхиваю, стоит получить «особый вызов», и начальство. Странно его сюда приплетать, но я слышала, что в последнее время все меньше оборудования становится жертвой «гнева ситхов».

**Author's Note:**

> Создавалось под вдохновением и в качестве "рифмы" к фанфику "[Субординация](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5876143)" by Levitation  
> Только в моем случае получилось легкое чтиво на пару минут )


End file.
